houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampyre Tattoos
All vampyres have tattoos that differentiate them from humans. Vampyres get their first tattoo after their Marking as a fledging, an unfilled blue crescent moon on their forehead. Since the tattoo is blue colored it gave rise to the term "Blue Vampyre" and later "Red Vampyre" for the red tattoo. If a fledgling survives into adulthood the tattoo is filled in and a new and unique tattoo forms around the crescent moon, a series of symbols or patterns that often reflect some aspect of the Vampyre's character. These tattoos are remarked to be very beautiful. It is also the only way for humans to tell a vampyre apart from themselves, therefore it is not an uncommon practice for vampyres to cover up these tattoos with makeup to avoid any problems when socializing in the "human world". Zoey Redbird is the only vampyre to have tattoos that extend beyond her forehead, it goes down her arms, back and chest the more she battles evil forces, showing the tattoos' strong connection to Nyx. Vampyres with Known Adult Tattoos *Zoey Redbird, tattoos described to be "lace like" with ancient rune symbols. *Erik Night, tattoos resemble a mask, a reference to his acting skills. *Lenobia, tattoos resemble two horses jumping, a reference to her affinity to horses, and an intricate series of knots. *Professor Loren Blake, tattoos resemble lightning bolts. *Neferet, tattoos resemble frothy ocean waves. *Professor Dragon Lankford, tattoos resemble two dragons, his nickname, Dragon, comes from this tattoo. *Professor Anastasia Lankford, tattoos are said to resemble spirals in Marked and flowers and vines in Dragon's Oath. *Professor Patricia Nolan, tattoos resemble a mask. *Professor Penthesilea, tattoos resemble pretty, thin Celtic knots. *Professor Garmy, tattoos resemble feathers. *Sappho, tattoos resemble Greek alphabet glyphs. *Stevie Rae Johnson, tattoos resemble flowers, birds, and vines, a reference to her affinity to Earth. *Shekinah, tattoos resemble the goddess figure all adult vampyres wear. *James Stark, tattoos resemble two arrows pointed towards his crescent, a reference to his affinity of archery. *Margareta, tattoos resemble geometrical symbols. *Circe, tattoos resemble a nautilus, one of her favorite animals, inside the crescent, a reference to her affinity to Water. *Cleopatra, tattoos resemble an asp. *Freya, tattoos resemble flowers, vines, trees, and animal prints to represent the bounties of the earth. *Kronos, tattoos resemble ball and mace weaponry. *Queen Sgiach, tattoos resemble swords with intricately carved hilts and blades. *Professor Beverly Missal, tattoos resemble musical notes. *Shaw, tattoos resemble crossed rapiers. *Unnamed Tracker, tattoos resemble spiraling bold lines. *Kramisha, tattoos resemble indecipherable script that says words like create, imagine and inspire. *Damien Maslin, tattoos resemble the goddess Isis turning her head in profile as she unfurls her mighty wings, in reference to his affinity to Air. *Shaunee Cole, tattoos resemble twin phoenixes rising from the flames, a reference to her affinity to Fire. *Shaylin Ruede, tattoos resemble Housaki's Great Wave, a reference to her affinity to Water. *Aphrodite LaFont, tattoos resemble a Mardi Gras mask and look like delicate, glistening fireworks. *William Shakespeare, tattoos resemble parchment and a quill. *Other Dallas, tattoos resemble lightning bolts. *Other Johnny B, tattoos resemble strong geometric lines that form triangles. Zoey Redbird's Unique Tattoos ''Marked In the first chapter, Zoey Redbird is Marked with the unique outline of a sapphire crescent. After her accident at her grandmother's lavender farm, her Mark is filled in, but with no surrounding tattoos. At the end of ''Marked, Zoey is shown to be an extremely gifted fledgling, as she receives tattoos on her face, neck, and shoulders. ''Betrayed At the end of ''Betrayed, Zoey has once more proven to be special to their goddess, Nyx, as her tattoos spread down her spinal cord and back. ''Chosen At the end of ''Chosen, Zoey is gifted with another tattoo, this time around her waist. ''Untamed On the very last page of ''Untamed, Zoey is gifted with new tattoos that show her she is still follow Nyx's path for her. She has tattoos on her palms now. ''Hunted When Zoey banishes Kalona along with her friends, she feels that familiar burning sensation, as the Goddess gifts Zoey with new tattoos across her chest. Tempted She loses all of her tattoos except the outline of her crescent moon when her soul is shattered in ''Tempted. ''Burned She regains her tattoos, but no new tattoos appear in ''Burned. ''Awakened She gains no new tattoos in ''Awakened, although she does wonder when she will gain more. ''Destined She gains no new tattoos in ''Destined. ''Hidden She gains no new tattoos in ''Hidden. ''Revealed Find out, October 15th, 2013, when Revealed is released to the public! Redeemed'' Find out when the final installment of the House of Night Series comes to life! Gallery Anastasia's tattoo.png Mirain and Una's vampyre tattoos.png Cleopatra vampyre tattoos.png Circe vampyre tattoos.png Freya vampyre tattoos.png Hippolyte vampyre tattoos.png Freya and familiar.jpg Circe.png Freya.jpg Vampyre High Council members.jpg Amazons.jpg Hippolyte.jpg Dragon Lankford.jpg Neferet.jpg Lenobia.png ZoeyRedbird.jpg Category:Needs Further Editing